This invention relates in general to measuring devices and in particular to a system for precisely measuring the amount of oil consumed during the operation of an internal combustion engine and for automatically replenishing such consumed oil.
Many mechanical devices are provided with lubrication systems for supplying oil or similar lubricants to the moving components thereof for reducing friction therebetween. For example, most internal combustion engines include an oil circulation system for distributing oil to various components of the reciprocating pistons and valves. Because of leakage and other factors, a certain amount of such oil or lubricant is consumed during use, thus reducing the overall volume thereof. As is well known, if the volume of oil or lubricant drops below a predetermined amount, damage can occur from excessive friction between the moving components of the mechanical device. To avoid this, a number of systems are known for automatically monitoring the level of oil in a mechanical device and for replenishing any oil which is consumed during use.
In certain situations, however, it may be desirable to measure the amount of oil which is consumed during use of a mechanical device in a very precise fashion. For example, test facilities are known for operating internal combustion engines under closely controlled conditions and for making precise measurements of various parameters. In such a test, an engine may be operated at a predetermined speed and torque level over a relatively short period of time. The various measurements which are taken during such testing can be used to predict the suitability of the engine and its various components for use under extended normal operating conditions. Since oil consumption is an important aspect to the operation of engines of this type and many other mechanical devices, it would be desirable to provide a system for precisely measuring the amount of oil which is consumed during testing.